Mario's Pipe Travels
by Hoppy's Fanfiction Journal
Summary: When Mario accidentally takes a wrong path and ends up trapped in a large pipe yard, he must choose the correct pipe to get to the Mushroom Kingdom! The only problem is that if he hops into the wrong pipe, it will send him to places that he's never imagined! Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_Mario's Pipe Travels_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo.

**Chapter 1**

One beautiful day, Mario, the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, was cheerfully walking down the road towards the Mushroom Kingdom to visit Princess Peach.

But then, he came across two paths that had not been there before. He scratched his head confusingly and decided to take the right path.

He walked for a few minutes and then suddenly came across a plethora of pipes! From green, to red, to purple, to pink, to yellow, to orange, there were so many pipes everywhere!

Mario then thought that he had taken the wrong path and walked back, but then suddenly, wide green pipes rose out from the ground and surrounded him and the pipes!

Mario was now trapped as he stood for a few seconds and thought: maybe one of these pipes could lead him to the Mushroom Kingdom!

A light-bulb popped up and Mario nodded as he jumped into the first green pipe, for the green pipes were the ones he mainly uses!

Once he jumped in, he was sucked all the way down.

Suddenly, he fell out from the pipe and noticed that he was not in the Mushroom Kingdom, but instead he was somewhere with a bunch of green hills and waterfalls. Everything seemed very pixelated too, including him! Where was he?

Suddenly, he saw a blue hedgehog and yelled out, "Hey!"

"What?" the animal inquired as he turned to Mario.

"My games are better than yours!"

"No they're not!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes they are!" Mario argued again as the animal suddenly got angry.

"That's it!" he exclaimed as he ran towards Mario.

"Oh no!" Mario said as he ran away and into a blue pipe, escaping Soni- I mean the blue hedgehog's track.

Where will this pipe take him next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo.

**Chapter 2**

Mario suddenly fell out from the thing and landed right back in the pipe yard.

"Nooooo!" Mario squealed as he fell on his knees.

He then decided to try the next green pipe and jumped in, hoping it would at least take him home.

But home was definitely not the answer as Mario fell out from a pipe and landed right in front of a Pianta.

"What the?" Mario spoke as he got up and tapped the Pianta on the shoulder.

The islander turned around and faced Mario.

"Excuse me sir? Do you know where the Mushroom Kingdom is?" he asked.

"I'm a chuckster!" the Pianta said as he grabbed ahold of Mario.

"You're a wha-AAAAAAAAGGH!" Mario screeched at the top of his lungs as he was thrown 64 miles away from his location.

In fact, he was thrown so far that he actually hit an invisible wall and fell all the down, landing in another pipe.

Oh where could this pipe lead him this time?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo.

**Chapter 3**

Once the pipe lead him back to the pipe yard, Mario refused to give up. In fact, he had much high hopes for the next one which was light red.

He took a deep breath and jumped in.

Hours passed and then he finally fell out, hitting the ground.

"Ooog… where am I?" he inquired aloud as he got up and suddenly heard a loud roar.

He looked over his shoulder and suddenly saw a gigantic dinosaur which looked very similar to Yoshi. Was it Yoshi?

"Yoshi! There you are!" Mario happily said as he ran up to the dino and hopped on top of it.

"ROOOOOAAAR!" the dino roared as he slapped Mario off and chased him around!

Mario wasn't anywhere near the Mushroom Kingdom! He went back in time! And Yoshi looked much more… dangerous than before.

"Gaaah! Yoshi! If this is about that time when I jumped off of you and made you fall down into a pit of boiling hot lava to save myself then I AM SO SORRY!" Mario apologized as he ran for his life.

Suddenly, Mario finally saw a pipe! For once, he wasn't gloomy to see it.

But then, a large monstrous Birdo jumped down from a tree and blocked Mario's path!

"AAAAAAAGH!" Mario squealed loudly like a girl as he sat and just screamed, destroying everyone's ears.

The Yoshi and Birdo roared once more and ran away, not wanting to hear that noise.

"Ha! Looks like all that failing from singing class paid off! Who's the idiot now, Mr. Teacher?" Mario laughed as he entered the pipe.

But his laughing and joy ended as he fell out from the red pipe and landed right in the pipe yard again.

"OH COME ON!" Mario complained as he immediately began to write a well-written letter to me about how this isn't fair to him…

What a baby.


End file.
